The Good Masters
The Good Masters are the wealthy, powerful and influential in the Slaver City of Astapor. They are split roughly in half into two factions with differing ideologies, and plans for the future of the city. The Fathers of the Harpy Among the Good Masters of Astapor, there are two factions. The elder Faction, made up primarily of old men with ancient and noble lines behind them, is known as The Fathers of the Harpy. These men are traditionalists, who are content to live as their fathers and grandfathers have before them. They argue that war in Slaver’s Bay is bad for business, and that the Unsullied better serve Astapor being sold off to the highest bidder, as they always have been in the past. Shaqiz Grazdan mo Shaqiz was the leader of the Fathers of the Harpy, an ancient slave master of an even more ancient line that dates back to the days of Old Ghis itself. Grazdan had been a loud voice against attempts at expanding Astapor’s borders, and argued for negotiating a lasting (and potentially profitable) peace between Yunkai and Meereen in the name of preventing conflict in a region where khalasars in the thousands roam freely. However, Grazdan's own son and namesake murdered him during a meeting to discuss potential slave raiding opportunities. House Shaqiz owns, either directly or through lesser slavers, a large percentage of the Unsullied, numbering at nearly 2,500 soldiers. They also play a large part in other aspects of the slave trade in Astapor, and are arguably the wealthiest and most ancient line in all of Astapor. Dazhazn Zharmol mo Dazhazn is the right hand of Grazdan mo Shaqiz, and the assumed future leader of the Fathers of the Harpy upon Grazdan’s death. Of middle age, Zharmol has been described by his enemies as “A snake of a man,” an opportunist who values wealth above all else. As his family’s wealth is primarily in agriculture, Zharmol has a vested interest in keeping the peace, as war destroys the land. House Dazhazn owns only 300 Unsullied, as their wealth is primarily in wine, wheat, and other crops grown in the rich farmland along the Worm river. Erdaz House Erdaz owns around 1,000 Unsullied, and has a hand in the rest of the slave trade in Astapor as well. Aihl House Aihl owns only 100 Unsullied, dealing instead primarily in trained whore-slaves similar to those found in Yunkai, although arguably of lesser quality. The Sons of the Harpy The younger faction among the Good Masters of Astapor is the Sons of the Harpy, made up primarily of young and idealistic Masters who dream of recreating the Empire of Old Ghis. These men are progressive militarists, who seek to conquer the rest of Slaver’s Bay and refound the Ghiscari Empire with Astapor as its Capital. They argue that the future of Astapor is in expansion and conquest, and that none can stand against the might of the Unsullied. The Sons of the Harpy seek to, rather than selling the Unsullied to the highest bidder, use the Unsullied as Astapor’s personal army to conquer Yunkai, Meereen, Ghis, and beyond. Maar Zemdon mo Maar is the leader of The Sons of the Harpy, a young slave master with a family line near as ancient and storied as House Shaqiz. It is Zemdon’s dream to refound the ancient Ghiscari Empire with the strength of the Unsullied, and it is he who created the Sons of the Harpy to achieve this goal. They are not related to the Maar family of Lys, although the story goes that the first member of the Lyseni family of the same name was once a slave sold by the family, and decided to take their name, seeking to grow more powerful with it than they had ever been. House Maar owns the most Unsullied out of any House in Astapor, fielding over 3,000 Unsullied. They also have a hand in almost all aspects of the slave trade in Astapor, and are the second wealthiest House in Astapor, next to House Shaqiz. Ullhor Hizdahr mo Ullhor is a close friend and ally of Zemdon mo Maar. Although of a far less ancient and storied line than his friend Zemdon, Hizdahr has earned great wealth by investing in the Fighting Pits of Astapor with the help of House Maar, buying them up one by one to the point where he has nearly created a monopoly on pit-fighting in the city. Although House Ullhor is young and owns no Unsullied and little land, it has grown wealthy and powerful through the fighting pits. Hizdahr has even turned the pit-fighters into his own personal army, with the most storied and skilled fighters serving as his personal guard. Naznor House Naznor owns 1,000 Unsullied and has a near monopoly on the Olive trade in Astapor, owning around 70% of all olive orchards along the Worm river. Ghahnar House Ghahnar owns only 200 Unsullied, as their wealth is primarily invested in trained slaves for trade practices such as blacksmithing, carpenting, masonry, and the similar fields of work. Neutral Good Masters Some Good Masters are undecided or choose to remain factionless, eschewing the ideas of both the Fathers and Sons of the Harpy. Raaq House Raaq owns around 700 Unsullied, and owns large swathes of fertile farmland along the Worm river. House Raaq is considered one of the holiest of the noble Houses of Astapor, and the current Green Grace of Astapor is of House Raaq. Category:Essos Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari Category:Astapor Category:Slaver's Bay